bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Edward Seymour II
Edward Seymour II is a character in Bully, and is a Prefect at Bullworth Academy. He was voiced by Ryan King. Character Description Edward has brown, slightly wavy hair in the flat-top style, and brown loafers. He wears the standard Prefect outfit of a navy blue suit with tan slacks. In the wintertime, he again follows the standard Prefect outfit of a heavy blue wool overcoat over a sweater, but he also wears a yellow and blue scarf just like some of the Preppies wear. Most distinctively he wears glasses. In most games they have black frames, but in the Xbox 360 and PC versions of Scholarship Edition, they have gold frames. Characteristics Edward was one of the seven original characters profiled on the Bully Facebook. On it, he explains that Bullworth is his family's Alma Mater, and it is also stated that he is a member of the Bullworth Sailing & Yacht club. This, combined with his arrogant attitude in the game itself, suggests that he was a Preppy before he was appointed a Prefect. On the facebook he also explained how he loves the disciplinary part of being a prefect, and slips up by describing students as "victims". Edward is indeed an enthusiastic disciplinarian: he freely admits to talking a certain pleasure in "kicking butt", and like Karl and Seth, uses a variation on the inverted cliche: "This is going to hurt you more than it hurts me." Otherwise, he seems more self-absorbed than anything else. He can periodically be heard randomly blurting out his various accomplishments, most notably his silver medal obtained at tri-county wrestling competition. He suffers from asthma, and possibly STDs as well: he considers himself to be a "stud-muffin" (suggesting that he sleeps around), and he is often heard talking about rashes or itches "down there". He enjoys hot dogs and despises the School Mascot. Edward doesn't seem to be as corrupt as Seth and Karl, but he takes his job as prefect less seriously than they do. It's quite possible he took the job because it would look good on a resume rather than because he has any great interest in enforcing school rules. Some of Edward's quotes are pop culture references. For example, when he busts a student for misbehaving, he sometimes says "You fought the law, and the law won!" which is a reference to the 1965 song "I fought the Law" by Bobby Fuller. He also references the 1979 film The Warriors by saying "come out to play-ay", in reference to the famous tagline "Warriors, come out and play-ay" . Role in game Edward can be found walking around the school campus but plays no significant role in any mission. He can be seen in a cutscene in the sub-mission Get To Class, telling Jimmy and Gary to "get to class". He was originally intended to appear in Welcome to Bullworth breaking up the fight between Jimmy and Russell, but this role was later given to Mr. Hattrick. Seymour II, Edward Seymour II, Edward Seymour, Edward II Seymour, Edward II